The invention relates to an integrated input/output interface connector module, and more particularly, to features for locating upper and lower stages in vertical and horizontal directions.
It is well known in the prior art that connectors have a logic chip or circuitry within the connector itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,794 discloses a device carrying an integrated circuit chip that permits connecting the chip into a circuit board. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,308 discloses a two stage a connector module having a chip carrier with mechanisms for securing the chip carrier to a molded base. In particular, the chip carrier is snap fitted into a molded plastic base to interface with a multi-wire bus by means of spring contacts in the base. Another two stage connector device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,846 shows a common housing that can be used to electrically couple either discreet insulated conductor wires or surface connectors to an electronic component.
A difficulty with the prior art devices is often a relatively complex process in the fabrication, alignment and interconnection of various parts that make up the connector device. Even in those devices having an essentially two piece assembly, current chip mounted connector upper assemblies include four parts: a printed wiring board, two I/O connectors, and an IC chip. In addition, there is a main housing adapted for attachment to a multi-wire bus. The upper or chip carrying assembly requires chip circuit conductive traces and pins for interconnecting to input output devices. The fabrication process involves many steps. For example, the assembly process may require the placement and soldering of a chip on a printed wiring board followed by the placement of soldered input/output connectors. All these process steps include the placement and critical alignment of component parts.
It would be desirable, therefore, to overcome many of the above difficulties, in particular, to be able to minimize manufacturing and processing steps in the fabrication of a connector housing and integrated circuit chip assembly. For example, it would be desirable to reduce discrete parts, and enable easy alignment, orientation, and mechanical fitting of the component parts.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to eliminate discrete parts in the fabrication of a connector housing and integrated circuit chip assembly. Another object of the present invention is to eliminate soldering, provide a solderless, mechanical snap together assembly, and enable an easy, repairable method in the event of chip failure or reuse of assemblies for other chip configurations. It is another object of the present invention to provide a single molded upper housing assembly that includes a molded socket for the integrated circuit chip, molded pins for interconnection to input output devices, and molded positioning and alignment elements to properly align the upper housing assembly with a lower housing assembly. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a molded upper assembly with molded socket including a polarization feature and interactive conductive elements to enable press fit mounting and electrical connection of the chip in the socket. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a connector device having molded locating features including a substrate having a positioning cavity for locating connector stages in a horizontal direction and elongated cut out strips for locating connector stages in the vertical direction. Further advantages of the present will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed and forming a part of this specification.